Carth Onasi
|nace=3.994 ABY (3959 AsR), Telos IV |muerte= |hidep= |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura= |pelo=MarrónStar Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República |ojos=Marrones |piel=Clara |ciber= |hidec= |era=Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion=*Fuerza de Seguridad de TelosStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *República Galáctica |maestros= |aprendices= }} Carth Onasi, apodado Flota, fue un famoso soldado humano y un piloto experto nacido en el 3.994 ABY en el planeta Telos IV, donde comenzaría una familia con su esposa Morgana y tuvo un hijo al que llamó Dustil Onasi. Carth sirvió en el cuerpo naval de cazas estelares republicano. Onasi luchaba por la República Galáctica—que fue lo que más quería—en conflictos como las Guerras Mandalorianas, en contra de la expansión de los clanes Mandalorianos, ganando varios honores por su valentía en combate. Durante la guerra, sirvió al mando del almirante Saul Karath, quien se convertiría en su mejor aliado y mentor. Al final de la guerra, Carth planeó dejar la Marina y volver a Telos para estar con su familia. Sin embargo, estos planes fueron frustrados cuando los héroes de guerra Revan y Malak, dos Jedi que habían decidido luchar en la guerra, volvieron a la República, convirtiéndose en Sith junto a muchos Jedi que los habían seguido a la guerra y los soldados de la República que sirvieron bajo sus órdenes cuando crearon un Imperio Sith que se opondría a la República. Durante ese conflicto, Telos fue atacado por Karath—que bombardeó el planeta desde su nave, el Leviatán—hasta que se hizo completamente inhabitable, para poder demostrar su lealtad a los Sith. El bombardeo orbital mató a Morgana mientras que Dustil, quien era sensible a la Fuerza, fue secuestrado por los Sith para poder entrenarlo como Jedi Oscuro. Carth juró vengarse de Karath por la muerte de su familia y la destrucción de su planeta natal, y le odiaría durante tres años. En el 3.956 ABY, Carth desempeñó un papel crucial en la búsqueda de la Forja Estelar, una súper fábrica espacial de los Sith que continuamente creaba naves para su flota. Onasi estaba destinado a bordo del Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo Espiral Endar sobre el planeta Taris, y la nave fue atacada por los Sith, ahora dirigidos por Malak después de haber usurpado el mando a Revan. El antiguo líder de los Sith fue reprogramado por los Jedi y le hicieron olvidarse de su tiempo tanto como un Jedi y Sith, antes de ser asignado en las fuerzas armadas de la República a bordo de la Espiral, donde conoció a Carth cuando los dos huyeron juntos de la nave. Se asentaron temporalmente en Taris durante la búsqueda de la Caballero Jedi Bastila Shan, otra persona que sobrevivió al ataque a la Espiral. Después de encontrarla, los tres huyeron de Taris y Carth sirvió como piloto del Halcón de Ébano, su nave personal, y el transporte de un grupo cada vez mayor de aliados por la galaxia en su búsqueda de mapas estelares que los llevaría a la Forja Estelar, durante una misión que les dio el Consejo Jedi. Mientras viajaban a través de la galaxia, Carth fue capaz tanto de encontrar a su hijo—que se apartó de los caminos Sith gracias a Revan y su padre—como de vengarse de Karath, a quien el grupo mató en el Leviatán. Una vez que la Forja fue localizada y destruida durante la Batalla de Rakata Prime, Carth fue nombrado Almirante de la Armada de la República, teniendo un papel de liderazgo en el esfuerzo para ayudar a la República a recuperarse de dos guerras posteriores. Con este fin, Carth defendió Telos de otro ataque Sith durante un conflicto que se derivó de la Guerra Civil Jedi que Revan y Malak comenzaron casi una década antes. Biografía Guerras Mandalorianas Carth Onasi, apodado Flota,Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 14: Días de Miedo, Parte 2Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 15: Días de Miedo, Parte 3 nació en el año 3.994 ABY en el planeta Telos IV del Territorios del Borde Exterior, y vivió con su esposa Morgana y su hijo Dustil. Sirvió en la milicia planetaria y más tarde en la Armada de la República, donde una de sus primeras misiones fue en un puesto de escucha orbital sobre el planeta Serroco. En 3.964 ABY, en plenas Guerras Mandalorianas, Carth sirvió a bordo de la [[Nave de comando táctico clase Inexpugnable|nave de comando táctico clase Inexpugnable]] Valerosa como timonel''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 8: Punto de Ignición, Parte 2'' y fue ascendido a teniente. En este punto se le llamó por un apodo de piloto, Flota. Participó en varias batallas, incluyendo Vanquo y Serroco, donde se reunió con el Padawan fugitivo Zayne Carrick, disfrazado de un conserje llamado Shad Camper. La pareja más tarde se reuniría de nuevo cuando "Shad Camper" se estacionó a bordo del buque de carga de Onasi. Carrick preguntó a Onasi si podría llevarlo ante el Almirante Saul Karath debido a una visión que había tenido de los Mandalorianos atacando Serroco. En un primer momento, Onasi creía que estaba loco. Después de que Carrick demostrase que en realidad era un Jedi, Onasi aceptó llevarlo a Karath, aunque aseguró que podrían ser muertos por interrumpir al almirante durante la preparación de una batalla. Carth le llevó ante el almirante Karath en el puente de la Valerosa. Karath quedó impresionado con Carth, no por el retorno de Shad Camper, sino por traerle el fugitivo Zayne Carrick. Como Carrick protestó por su inocencia en la Masacre de Padawans de Taris, Karath ordenó a Onasi informar a los Revanchistas,—Jedi que decidieron luchar en las Guerras Mandalorianas—de la captura de Carrick. En cambio, Onasi intentó establecer contacto con un Jedi llamado Squint, quien dijo Carrick que podría probar su inocencia. A pesar de ser incapaz de tomar contacto con Squint porque se encontraba en una misión en otro lugar, y con sus dudas sobre la inocencia de Carrick, Carth no creía en su historia de la visión de la destrucción de las ciudades Stereb. Como tal, Carth contactó diecisiete ciudades en la superficie del planeta para activar las alarmas tornado, con la esperanza de conducir a cualquiera a refugios subterráneos. Efectivamente, la visión de Carrick se hizo realidad cuando los Mandalorianos lanzaron misiles nucleares y mataron a miles en Serroco. Cuando Carrick fue encarcelado, Carth le hizo una visita y le informó de la posibilidad de supervivientes en la superficie. Sin embargo, la Valenrosa fue atacada por los Mandalorianos. Mientras que el resto de la tripulación recibió la orden de evacuar, Carth, el almirante Karath y las otras fuerzas de la República continuaron su estancia en la nave, a la vez que soldados mandalorianos de choque lo abordaron. Respaldado en el calabozo, Karath ordenó que abriesen la celda de Zayne Carrick para que adquiriese su sable de luz, para cortar la pared y entrar en las bahías de carga. Sin embargo, su sable de luz se mantuvo a bordo de la nave de Carth, el peso muerto. Carrick quitó los tornillos de las paredes con la fuerza durante varios días y se escapó, reuniéndose con Onasi en la nave. Karath llevó a regañadientes a Carrick con ellos cuando huían del Valiente en el peso muerto.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 17: Noches de Ira, Parte 2 Poco después de escapar de los Mandalorianos, el peso muerto recibió una transmisión de Eejee, siervo de Arkoh Adasca, solicitando la presencia de Karath en una reunión a bordo del Legado Arkaniano. Después de ser informado sobre los exogorths, Karath rápidamente redirigió la nave al Legado. Onasi acompañó a Karath, Morris, y Carrick a la nave de Adasca, y estaba tan sorprendido como sus superiores en la llegada de Mandalore el Máximo, líder de los Mandalorianos.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1 Disgustado por lo que presenció, a la vez que los exogorths fueron probados ante Saul Karath y Mandalore el Máximo, Carth Onasi se excusó para ir al Peso muerto.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2 Sin embargo, Onasi sólo fue a coger el equipo y el sable de luz de Zayne Carrick. Onasi devolvió su equipo a Carrick cuando descubrió que Lucien Draay y él estaban de pie sobre un montón de unidades HK-24 rotas. A Carrick se le ocurrió un plan para detener a Adasca. El plan consistía en hacer que Mandalore el Máximo creyese que Adasca le había llevado a una trampa. Carrick, disfrazado de Mandaloriano, escoltó a Carth en su regreso al observatorio, creando una distracción de Carrick para acercarse lo suficiente a Mandalore y Adasca. Lucien se reveló y con la idea de que Adasca lo traicionó, Mandalore y sus guerreros abrieron fuego contra los Jedi y las unidades HK-24 de Adasca. Durante la pelea, el anciano científico Gorman Vandrayk tomó el control de la exogorths y los hundió en el observatorio del Legado Arkaniano, matando a Arkoh Adasca. Onasi, Carrick y los Jedi consiguieron escapar a pesar de que Mandalore también había escapado a su traslado. Durante la pelea, Saul Karath fue herido y necesitaba ser llevado de vuelta al Peso muerto, Morvis ordenó a Onasi capturar a Carrick. Sin embargo, Carth no vio a Carrick como un enemigo y le permitió escapar, despidiéndose de él. Karath, Carth y Morvis escaparon exitosamente de la nave en desmoronamiento del Peso muerto y más tarde informó a la República sobre los acontecimientos en el Legado.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3 A pesar de la fuga exitosa Onasi fue removido de su puesto en el puente por "perder" a Zayne Carrick en el Legado Arkaniano. Fue reasignado al Escuadrón Lance, cuyos cazas Aurek impidieron a Carrick llegar a Coruscant varios meses después. Cuando la Moomo Williwaw—la nave en la que estaba Carrick—entró en el espacio de Coruscant, el escuadrón fue a interceptarlo. Onasi exigió que la nave se identificase sólo para encontrar que "Shad Camper" estaba abordo. No fue capaz de dejar que Zayne escapara de nuevo, mandó al escuadrón interceptar al intruso. Cuando persiguieron la Williwaw a la Swiftsure, un compañero de vuelo de Onasi dijo que el Peso muerto estaba volando. Permitió a su compañero ir, sabiendo que Zayne estaba en ella.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout A pesar de dejar escapar una vez más a Carrick, Onasi redimido a su puesto en el puente del Swiftsure y estuvo presente en la captura del Gladiator.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3 thumb|left|220px|Onasi se reune con su familia después del fin de la guerra. Onasi continuó sirviendo con las fuerzas de la República luchando junto a los revanchistas durante el resto de la guerra, que finalmente comenzó a cambiar a favor de la República. La República y sus aliados Jedi finalmente pusieron fin al conflicto cuando Mandalore el Máximo fue muerto y la mayoría de las fuerzas mandalorianas fueron destruidas durante la batalla final de la guerra. Mientras que los revanchistas persiguieron a los Mandalorianos restantes en lugares desconocidos, Carth y las fuerzas de la República regresaron a su casa, aclamados como héroes por su papel en la protección de la República.Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars Guerra Civil Jedi Poco después de la conclusión de las Guerras Mandalorianas, el ex héroe republicano Revan volvió con una armada Sith para luchar con la República.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, durante el ataque de la Espiral Endar sobre Taris. Pronto las legiones de las fuerzas Sith fueron acompañadas por militares traidores a la República. Entre estos desertores había un nombre que destacó más para Carth que para el resto: el almirante Saul Karath.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, Carth hablando de su vida con un amnésico Revan (probablemente en Taris) Carth veía a Saul como un mentor y héroe, pero eso desapareció cuando en una prueba de su lealtad a los Sith, Revan y su aprendiz Darth Malak—quien fue previamente conocido como Alek—ordenó a Saul bombardear Telos, debido a su importancia estratégica para la República. Al escuchar la noticia, Carth se apresuró a regresar a su planeta de origen, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar a su esposa, que murió en sus brazos. Además, su hijo había desaparecido, y aunque Carth lo buscase, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que Dustil estaba muerto. Estos acontecimientos afectaron profundamente a Carth, que a partir de ese punto, no confió en nadie más, para que no sufriese una traición de nuevo. Él juró que si alguna vez tubiese la oportunidad, mataría a Saul Karath por lo que había hecho.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, mientras Onasi está hablando con Revan después de conocerle mejor. thumb|150px|Onasi durante sus viajes con Revan.Eventualmente Carth se encontró a bordo de la Espiral Endar, sobre todo como un ayudante llevando a Bastila Shan, una Jedi cuyas habilidades eran vitales para la victoria en la guerra. Sin embargo, la nave fue atacada y abordada por las fuerzas Sith sobre el mundo del Territorios del Borde Exterior Taris. Cuando Bastila y el resto de la tripulación abandonó la nave, Carth se quedó a esperar y ayudar a los sobrevivientes, sin embargo, sólo quedaba un solitario soldado de la República. La pareja tomó la última cápsula de escape y se estrelló al aterrizar en el planeta. El otro soldado era de hecho Revan, aunque mentalmente estaba reprogramado por el Consejo Jedi y con un nombre diferente.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, revelado por Malak cuando el grupo está en el Leviatán. Revan fue noqueado en el aterrizaje forzoso de la cápsula de escape, y Carth tubo que cuidar de él durante algún tiempo antes de que recuperase la conciencia.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, cuando Revan despierta después de aterrizar en Taris. Cuando Revan se despertó, comenzaron a explorar Taris, en busca de información sobre el paradero de Bastila. Supieron de otras cápsulas de escape que se había estrellado en la Ciudad Subterránea, y llegaron a un acuerdo con Gadon Thek, líder de la banda de los Beks Ocultos.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, después de hablar con un Aqualish sobre ver a Thek, lo que lleva a un acuerdo. Con éxito rescataron a Bastila, así como recogieron a una adolescente huérfana conocida como Mission Vao y un wookiee llamado Zaalbar; el grupo trabajó para encontrar una manera de salir del planeta, que sería posible con la nave conocida como el Halcón de Ébano. El Halcón de Ébano pertenecía al señor del crimen local Davik Kang, y el grupo reclutó la ayuda del Mandaloriano Canderous Ordo para robarlo. También requierían códigos de autorización para escapar de Taris, y así tres miembros del grupo irrumpieron en el local de la base Sith y obtubieron los códigos. Recuperando a los miembros restantes, escaparon de Taris.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, después de ser ayudado por Canderous Ordo para robar la preciada nave de Davik. Tras su huida del bombardeo de Taris, Carth se convirtió en piloto del recién adquirido Halcón de Ébano, que el grupo utilizó para llegar al Enclave Jedi en Dantooine.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, direcamente después de salir de Taris. Cuando Bastila trató el asunto de su compañero sensible a la Fuerza con el Consejo de Dantooine, Carth expresó su descontento por "estar fuera del asunto". Finalmente decidieron entrenar a Revan—que no tenía conocimiento de su identidad anterior—como Jedi. Poco después, el Consejo dio a Bastila y al nuevo padawan una misión para descubrir la ubicación de la Forja Estelar—una misión a la que Carth aceptó a regañadientes, a pesar de la sensación de que podrían hacerlo mejor en el frente.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, mientras el grupo está en Dantooine. El viaje de la Forja Estelar llevó la tripulación del Halcón de Ébano a los planetas Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan y Korriban. En estos cuatro planetas, el grupo buscó unos artefactos antiguos conocidos como mapas estelares. Carth comenzó a sospechar de la presencia de Revan con ellos, preguntándose por qué el Consejo Jedi envíaba a un neófito padawan junto con ellos en su búsqueda. Carth finalmente exigió que Revan le dijese lo que el Consejo Jedi le había dicho—pero Bastila se negó a hacerlo. Revan informó a Carth del Enlace de la Fuerza que él y Bastila compartían. Sin embargo Carth no creía que esa fuese la única razón por la que Revan estubiese con ellos—aunque no conocía la verdadera identidad de Revan como el anterior Señor Oscuro, la verdadera razón estaba detrás de la presencia de Revan.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, argumento de Revan y Onasi después de encontrar el primer mapa estelar. Venganza Finalmente el grupo cada vez mayor fue capturado por el Leviatán, buque de Saul Karath. Onasi se encontró cara a cara con el almirante, sin embargo, una jaula de fuerza frustra su camino a la venganza. Karath interrogó al grupo, y todos ellos fueron torturados cuando Revan se negó a divulgar cualquier información. Frente a la inquebrantable resistencia, Karath finalmente se rindió y los dejó en sus jaulas, pero no antes de dar a todos una fuerte dosis de "misericordia Sith".Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República durante, y no mucho después de ser capturado por el Leviatán después de conseguir el tercer Mapa Estelar. El equipo de recursos pronto se escapó de prisión con la ayuda de un miembro de la tripulación del Halcón de Ébano, y Carth, Revan y Bastila se disponieron a entrar en el Halcón de Ébano, que se encontraba en el hangar. En el puente, se enfrentaron a Saul Karath, lo que permitió a Carth finalmente realizar su venganza, aunque Revan le aconsejó no rendirse ante su odio. En cualquier caso, Karath fue herido de muerte, y en sus últimos momentos, reveló una verdad horrible a Carth: Que su misterioso compañero no era otro que el amnésico Revan, antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Sith.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República antes, durante, y después de la lucha con Saul abordo del Leviatán Impresionado, Onasi aceptó a regañadientes la decisión de los otros miembros del grupo para continuar la búsqueda, pero aún así vigiló a Revan, quien hacía poco comenzó a confiar en realidad, para evitar cualquier signo de una caída.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, poco después de escapar del Leviatán. Finalmente, admitió que aunque él quería culpar a Revan de sus pérdidas, no se atrevía a odiarlo. Onasi confesó que había cobrado su venganza cuando Saul Karath fue asesinado, pero no le trajo la paz. Luego ofreció su lealtad a Revan, junto con la promesa de que, si era necesario, salvaría a Revan de sí mismo.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, durante la confesión de Onasi a Revan después de escapar del Leviatán Durante sus viajes, Onasi también se encontró con su hijo perdido, Dustil, en el planeta Sith de Korriban. Se vio obligado de nuevo a enfrentarse a su odio a los Sith, cuando se reveló que su hijo se había unido a ellos, culpando a su padre por no haber protegido a la familia. Después de encontrar pruebas de que los Sith habían mentido a Dustil sobre la muerte de un compañero de clase, Revan y Onasi fueron finalmente capaces de convencer al niño de los males de los Sith, y Carth se sintió aliviado cuando su hijo abandonó el lado oscuro. Dustil dijo a su padre que iba a reunirse con él en Telos más tarde, y allí podrían comenzar a reparar su relación.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República mientras la búsqueda en Korriban, y durante y después de ver el log en la habitación de Uthar Wyn. La Forja Estelar left|thumb|200px|left|Onasi en combate Después de encontrar los mapas estelares de Tatooine, Manaan, Dantooine, Kashyyyk, y Korriban, el equipo de Revan siguieron las coordenadas combinadas para llegar a la ubicación de la Forja Estelar. Onasi envió un mensaje a la flota de la República, pero antes de que pudieran preparar un plan de ataque, un campo disruptor alrededor del planeta en el que la Forja Estelar estaba orbitando, llevó al Halcón de Ébano a derrumbarse hacia la superficie del planeta. Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, poco después de encontrar la Forja Estelar. Onasi logró aterrizar la nave en una playa, pero sus estabilizadores fueron gravemente dañados. Mientras Revan, Juhani y Jolee Bindo iban a desactivar el campo disruptor, Onasi hizo reparaciones en el Halcón de Ébano. Cuando Revan volvió, Carth se emocionó al escuchar que había rechazado el lado oscuro de una vez por todas. Con una determinación renovada, la tripulación se dirigió a la Forja Estelar. Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, estando en Lehon. Onasi desempeñó un papel esencial en la batalla que estalló al instante, mientras la flota de la República llegó a atacar a la Forja Estelar. En medio del caos, Onasi atracó el Halcón de Ébano en la fábrica Sith, lo que permitió que Revan matase a Darth Malak y cambiase las tornas de la batalla a favor de la República. A continuación, Onasi pilotó la nave y toda su tripulación dejó la fábrica, justo antes de que la flota de la República destruyese la Forja, y ésta se quemase tras caer en la estrella que había debajo. Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, durante la Batalla de Rakata Prime. Por su parte en la derrota de las fuerzas Sith, Carth, junto con Revan y el resto de sus compañeros, fue galardonado con la Cruz de Gloria. Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, después de la Batalla de Rakata Prime. La recuperación de la República .]] Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Rakata Prime, Onasi fue un almirante de la Armada de la República.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, mencionado por Grenn después de que la Exiliada deje la Estación Ciudadela. Cuando Revan partió hacia las Regiones Desconocidas para derrotar a una creciente amenaza para la República, encargó a Onasi el mantenimiento de la República.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, después de la victoria en la Batalla de Telos IV. Carth más tarde se vio involucrado en el retorno de Meetra Surik al espacio conocido a bordo del Heraldo, y la llevó a Telos con la mayor urgencia.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, cuando la Exiliada accede a varios holologs abordo del Heraldo. Cuando Surik fue "detenida" en la estación Ciudadela hasta que llegó el Estancia para transportarla a la superficie del planeta, Carth dijo a Grenn que la República sólo quería observar a Meetra, no detenerla. Carth más tarde fue obligado a llevar a cabo sus órdenes, y también hizo frente a su pasado, ya que los Sith atacaron Telos por segunda vez, esta vez bajo el mando de Darth Nihilus. Carth juró que no volvería a ver Telos devastada una vez más, guiando a la flota de la República en el combate y con éxito defendió la flota.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, durante la Batalla de Telos IV. Poco después de ganar la batalla, Carth pidió una audiencia con la heroína de la batalla, Meetra Surik, que había saboteado la nave insignia de los Sith, el Devastador y mató a Nihilus. Deseando a Surik un viaje seguro, le preguntó si buscaría a Revan en las Regiones Desconocidas, y, en caso de encontrar a Revan, le encargó que le diese un breve mensaje: "Simplemente dile que el almirante Carth está siguiendo sus órdenes". Aproximadamente tres siglos más tarde, durante la época de la Guerra Fría, Carth apareció en una holograbación de las Guerras Mandalorianas que fue creado por el Maestro Jedi Kel Dor Gnost-Dural. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|200px|right|Onasi, llevando su chaleco naranja, prenda que le gustó vestir. El rasgo más importante de Carth Onasi era su lealtad, su dedicación a la República y sus ideales que mantuvo por encima de todo. Una segunda cosa era su familia, que eran "todo" para él. Incluso cuatro años después de haber sido enviudado por el bombardeo de Telos, aún era incapaz de dejar de lado la memoria de su esposa, algo que continuó apreciando. Años más tarde, siguió fielmente las órdenes de Revan sirviendo a la República, a pesar de que no había oído nada de Revan desde años depués de su aventura. Debido a su lealtad a Saul Karath respondida por una traición tan devastadora, Carth empezó a opinar lo peor del mundo. Fue sólo con mucha paciencia como Revan pudo ganarse la confianza de Onasi. Al final, Revan resultó ser la prueba definitiva para Onasi. No tuvo más remedio que confiar en él, salvo culpar a la persona que culpó por encima de Saul por la destrucción de Telos y los problemas de la República. Cuando Revan finalmente eligió alejarse del lado oscuro, la persona más feliz al oírlo fue Onasi. Después de la destrucción de Telos, Onasi creía que no tenía nada y se dedicó a la flota, afirmando "la caza de Saul era mi único objetivo." Sin embargo, después de matar a su némesis, Carth descubrió que no estaba en paz consigo mismo ni con su pasado. Aún cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de su compañero como Revan, se encontró incapaz de odiarlo, tomándolo consigo para actuar cómo la conciencia de Revan y la voz de la República. Este perdón fue, al final, lo que le trajo la paz. Talentos y habilidades Carth era un dedicado soldado y un astuto táctico, capaz de manejar de manera eficiente y experta una variedad de armas, pero las pistolas bláster eran su especialidad. Era rápido, y también un experto en la lucha con dos espadas. Trask Ulgo describió a Onasi como "uno de los mejores pilotos de la República."Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, al comienzo del juego, después de hablar con Trask. Durante sus viajes con Revan, Carth demostró su habilidad como piloto cuando voló el Halcón de Ébano por toda la galaxia. Varios encuentros demostraron su habilidad de piloto, incluyendo el escape del Halcón de Ébano al bombardeo orbital de Taris, el aterrizaje en Lehon cuando los estabilizadores del Halcón se estropearon, y penetrar en la flota Sith alrededor de la Forja Estelar, con sólo una pequeña escolta de cazas. Onasi también demostró una cierta aptitud mecánica, como cuando identificó los problemas con el Halcón después del aterrizaje en Lehon y luego al reparar la nave.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, durante y después del aterrizaje en Lehon. Pistola bláster personal Onasi llevaba una pistola bláster modificada, basada en un diseño arkaniano, actualizado con la tecnología más moderna de la República. Llevaba el símbolo de su familia, por lo que era inmediatamente reconocible. Él también llevaba una segunda pistola bláster, pero a diferencia de su arma principal, se trataba simplemente de un modelo estándar de la República. En sus viajes, Meetra Surik estuvo en posesión de una pistola bláster que llevaba el símbolo de la familia Onasi. Es probable que Onasi perdiese la pistola algún momento después de sus aventuras con Revan, aunque también es posible que esto fuese simplemente una réplica, o un arma que perteneciese a algún otro miembro de la familia Onasi.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith Entre bastidores thumb|150px|left|Arte conceptual de Onasi Carth Onasi fue creado para el videojuego de 2003 Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, en el que apareció como un personaje jugable. Onasi fue doblado por Raphael Sbarge en el juego y en su secuela de 2004, Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith. En los juegos, su nombre está mal escrito como "Carth Onassi" en la ventana de diálogo entre el jugador y los personajes. Elecciones alternativas thumb|200px|right|[[Revan como la novia de Carth]] Dependiendo de las elecciones del jugador, varios finales son posibles en Caballeros de la Antigua República. Si el jugador, como Revan, decide retomar el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith en el final no canónico del juego, Onasi huye de terror cuando se le informa de ello. Consecuentemente, no aparece en la secuela si el jugador dice que Revan siguió el lado oscuro, y es reemplazado por el Almirante Cede. Al igual que el Revan masculino puede tener un romance con Bastila Shan, la Revan mujer puede con Onasi, y si el jugador dice que Revan era una mujer del lado luminoso en Los Señores Sith, Onasi expresará sus sentimientos a Meetra Surik,Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan personaje jugable principal del videojuego. El personaje de Darth Traya también comenta que "hubiese ayudado si ella le hiciese entender, pero un héroe de la República, no importante cuán bravo, no puede entender la guerra como hizo Revan." Adicionalmente, Onasi originalmente tenía diálogos distintos cuando descubre quién es Revan si el jugador es mujer y ya tiene una relación con él en esa parte del juego.Encontrado en archivos .dlg de ''Caballeros de la Antigua República'' Si el jugador tiene un romance con Onasi y está afiliado al lado oscuro, entonces tiene la opción de matar a Onasi él mismo o dejar a Bastila matarlo. En una escena que no se hizo en el juego, Revan tenía la tercera opción de matar a Bastila y morir abordo de la Forja Estelar con Onasi. No se incluyó en el juego final porque los desarrolladores no tuvieron tiempo de añadirlo. Sin embargo, éste final es accesible mediante mods. ''Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' En Los Señores Sith, si Meetra Surik tiene suficiente influencia con HK-47, entonces el droide se burlará de la innata desconfianza de Onasi hacia otra gente en el juego original. .]] Si Revan es establecido con afiliación al lado luminoso, y se juega con un exiliado varón, entonces Mical dice que reporta directamente a Onasi. En contenido eliminado del juego, si la exiliada era mujer, más tarde en el juego, Mical reporta a Onasi de nuevo, revelando que ha descubierto qué es lo que caza a los Jedi e informando a Onasi de un ataque inminente en Telos. Cómics De acuerdo con John Jackson Miller, autor de los [[Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics)|Cómics de ''Caballeros de la Antigua República]], un hombre con barba y casco puesto en el puente de la Valerosa en la octava entrega no era Onasi. Al dibujante Dustin Weaver no se le dijo que dibujase a nadie, y dibujó la apariencia del hombre basándose en la de Miller. Al final, el escritor lo ha considerado como la primera aparición de Onasi en las series de cómics.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #14, URL accessed on October 8, 2008 Onasi later went on to play a large role in several of the series' story arcs. Miller también dijo que, de los personajes secundarios de los dos videojuegos de Caballeros de la Antigua República, Onasi fue el que más disfruto de hacer, especialmente por la " dinámica de hermano mayor/hermano pequeño" que mantenían Carth Onasi y Zayne Carrick. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 8: Punto de Ignición, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 14: Días de Miedo, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 15: Días de Miedo, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 17: Noches de Ira, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 18: Noches de Ira, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República '' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' Fuentes *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Admiral's List: Jimas Veltraa Memorial Edition'' *''The Admiral's List: Remember Serroco! Edition'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II (''"Onasi, Carth")'' * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada de la República Categoría:Telosianos